


Gazing into Each Other's Eyes (Day 25)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Gazing into Each Other's Eyes, I would think they are similies, M/M, Similes, lowkey proud of this, uwu, who knows i could be wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji loves Ash's eyes. Ash feels the same about Eiji's.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Gazing into Each Other's Eyes (Day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> I am lowkey proud of this one I ain't even lying

Eiji was sitting at the desk drinking his coffee, as usual, turning himself in his chair with his feet every now and then. Ash was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. He seemed deep into his book, so Eiji would often stop midway spin and stare at those jade orbs Ash possessed. He always loved his eyes. They were entrancing, like a beautiful jade ocean. When he showed love, it was like a calm sea, anger like a hurricane, and sadness like rolling tides. His eyes were clear when he expressed emotions, and Eiji felt as if he could see all the coral and seashells at the bottom if he stared long enough. Ash always knew when Eiji would gaze into the jade abyss, so he often tried to show love in them, because he did love him, and he wanted him to know that every day.

* * *

Eiji wasn’t the only one who loved to stare into his lover’s eyes. Ash loved those chocolate orbs that fit the Japanese boy’s face so perfectly. They always shone so brightly, like the sun shining through the trees of a forest, creating a mystical and enchanting look. He always showed love, happiness,  _ forgiveness. _ His eyes always made Ash feel safe; as if all the things that he went through have disappeared, as if his cares and troubles had gone away. When Eiji was troubled or upset, it’s as if a major storm has ripped through that forest Ash had come to know and love. That forest is a beautiful sight to gaze at, and Ash vows to protect that sight from any harm at all costs.

* * *

Both of them vowed to protect their sights, Eiji the ocean and Ash the forest. When those sights met, whether it is in an intimate situation or a loving moment, they knew everything was balanced and right, and that’s how they wanted things to stay.


End file.
